The present invention relates to a serial printer provided with a printing support conveying lid.
Impact dot matrix serial printers re more and more used in the modern data processing systems.
In such printers the printing support managing functions are performed, as much as possible, in automatic way, without need of operator manual intervention.
Printing on supports of different kind, such as continous, multiple or single copy forms and single sheets is also provided.
The printing support must be precisely led to and away from a printing platen, extended transversely to the movement direction of the printing support, so as to be inserted between the platen and a printing head, movable along the platen in close proximity thereto.
The perfect contact of the printing support to the platen is of essence for obtaining reliable operation, good printing quality and low level of printing noise.